


Meow :3

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dick slapping, Face Sitting, Light Bondage, Other, Petplay, catboy!changkyun, changkyun cat changkyun meow meow changkyun catboy meow, degradation kink, handjob, improper use of cat toys, my enby boys!!!!, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: Kihyun’s never seen Changkyun this worked up: sweaty, jumpy like his body is completely out of his control. Arms straining overhead. Toes curling. Thighs jerking.changkyun says !!catboy rights!! n kihyun is like hm..... interesting............ noted......extended/explained warnings within
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Meow :3

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- quick note that changki established relationship w established boundaries etc,, prep properly etc,,

When Changkyun said, “You _love_ this catboy bussy,” Kihyun knew he was mostly joking. The operative word being “mostly _._ ” The way his shoulders melted inwards and his breath stuttered after the “mostly” joking declaration of catboy solidarity amidst a casual conversation about niche fetishes made the implications of that single word all too clear. 

Changkyun can’t hide a thing from Kihyun; not his gaping at the bundle of catboy gear Kihyun brought home earlier today, not his full-body shudder at Kihyun’s “here, kitty kitty,” and _certainly_ not how flustered and pink he is with his hands tied to the headboard, stretched far, far away from his pathetically hard dick. 

Kihyun’s _never_ seen Changkyun this worked up: sweaty, jumpy like his body is completely out of his control. Arms straining overhead. Toes curling. Thighs jerking. The catboy thing was _definitely_ more than a joke.

“Good kitty,” Kihyun coos. He twirls a fuzzy wand cat toy over Changkyun’s dick gently, slowly. The little purple hairs dampen with precome as he moves it up and down, circling every bit of flushed skin from the tip to his balls. Changkyun’s mouth just opens and closes uselessly, his eyes boggling out of his precious little head. He must wanna cover himself up so bad, save himself the embarrassment and take all the catboy declarations back. 

“My kitty, my pretty kitty,” Kihyun murmurs, continuing to tickle Changkyun’s dick with one hand while he runs his other over Changkyun’s stockings. The pawprints on each sole wrinkle as Changkyun’s feet scrunch and squirm. The frilly cuffs bite into his soft thighs. Kihyun’s fingers dance up his legs, snap a cuff just to hear Changkyun start. The hoarse gasp makes Kihyun’s head fog over, makes him wet as all hell.

The fuzzy wand’s touches get even lighter, even more teasing, and Changkyun whimpers miserably. He throws his head back against the pillow, arching his neck and baring the pretty purple ribbon around his throat. A nipple peeks out from beneath his lacy bralette, all twisted and stretched from his restless urgency. 

“Ki, fucking _touch me_ — for _real_ , I—”

“Sorry, what was that?” Kihyun reaches up to adjust the ear clips tangled in his fluffy hair. “I didn’t think kitties could speak.”

“What do you—”

“Meow for me.” Kihyun wrenches the hair at the nape of Changkyun’s neck, pinching the command between his teeth. Changkyun’s mouth falls open and his hands tug at the ropes and his legs stretch. Kihyun just waits. Just keeps up the whispery-light touches to his solid dick.

Changkyun swallows down what Kihyun imagines— _hopes_ is a whole lot of embarrassment, and meows; a tentative, breathy squeak that barely makes it out of his throat before Kihyun yanks his hair again.

“Louder.”

“C’mon, it’s _embarrassing_ —”

“Oh? The poor kitty is embarrassed?” He mirrors Changkyun’s pout, while his hand slides down, down between Changkyun’s legs. He drops the toy to cradle Changkyun’s dick. He gives him just enough time to inhale sharply, to think that Kihyun is about to get him off “for _real,_ ” before slapping his dick. It _thwacks_ against the cradling palm of his other hand, cute and red. Kihyun can’t help but slap it just once more. Maybe twice.

A desperate, guttural moan bursts out of Changkyun. He stretches and sags like taffy against the bed.

_“Meow.”_

“There’s a good kitty.” Kihyun smiles. It’s clear that Changkyun is biting back a bitter retort, so Kihyun pulls another throaty moan out of him by sliding a hand under his ass and taking hold of the tail plug.

He _pushes_ the plug further into Changkyun, and Changkyun jerks forward and _meows_. Meows into the still, cool air of their bedroom. Squeaky and broken. Like the worst, most cliché, B-grade catboy porn the internet has to offer.

Kihyun laughs, but the ridiculousness of it all can’t compete with the urgency sinking into his skin or the electrified wire coiling around his insides. Changkyun’s cheeks go pink, pinker. His breathing is sharp and quick. Kihyun gently thrusts the plug up and down inside him a few times.

“What does my kitten want, hm?” Kihyun climbs onto Changkyun’s hips and reaches up to brush damp bangs from his forehead. Changkyun leans into the touch, nuzzling into Kihyun’s soft palm and mewling lightly like a good kitty. Like a very, _very_ good kitty.

Kihyun’s head swims in warm champagne. He knows he can’t hide how into this he is, either. Seeing Changkyun melt and wiggle beneath him, niche kink gear turning him into even more of a precious little kitten than usual. And the more Kihyun strokes his cheek, pinches his nipples through the bralette lace, squeezes his hips, the more pliant he gets. Sweet. Docile. A good kitty.

All of the air rushes from Kihyun’s lungs.

He slaps Changkyun’s inner thigh, earning a pathetic yelp, and wraps a hand around his cock. Soon enough, Changkyun is mewling and shivering and jerking even more wildly than before; a flurry of knotted hair and blotchy skin. 

Kihyun strokes are _far_ too light, he knows, but Changkyun is getting so damn _desperate,_ and Kihyun’s core floods with lava. He wants to feel Changkyun mouth at his tits. He wants to hear Changkyun’s dick slap against his palm again. He wants to see Changkyun come. Will the pretty kitty quake and yell, or shiver and sigh, as everything spurts out of him— 

“ _Shit_ , I-I’m gonna—” Changkyun gasps. His teeth tug harshly at his lower lip. His eyes dart over Kihyun’s face. His arms tremble.

“ _No_. No, you’re not,” Kihyun replies, crisp and steady. He tightens his hold on Changkyun’s dick, pumps him harder and faster.

 _“But, Kihyun—”_ Changkyun’s whine breaks into a miserable moan as Kihyun starts fucking him lightly with the tail plug. Exploratory and patient, twisting and pushing the plug deeper, but _not_ deep enough.

“You’re not gonna come. You’re gonna be a good kitty for me, isn’t that right?” Kihyun rolls the plug around inside Changkyun. Drags precome down his length. Gives him a particularly cruel stroke. And Changkyun can’t do anything but arch his back and meow dutifully, gruffly.

Kihyun moans and licks salt form his upper lip. Changkyun is _way_ too fucking cute. His legs fall to the sides, and his hips lift and sway with every stroke. The sweetest whines pour out of him with every thrust. It turns Kihyun into a big softie; he can’t help but properly fuck him open with the plug, twisting the soft tail part around his fingers and ramming the plug up into him just quickly enough, just right.

“My little kitty boy, you’re so needy. So _pathetic,_ ” he sighs. Changkyun chokes and shivers. His dick is so red, his eyes are blown wide open. And Kihyun is sticky, wet, throbbing. He _needs_ to see Changkyun come— _he_ needs to come. “Meow and maybe I’ll let you get off.”

Changkyun is _far_ beyond fighting the command, and even further beyond pretending that the embarrassment that comes with leaking and meowing beneath his boyfriend doesn’t turn him on _just_ as much as the tight stockings or the cat ears or the tail plug. He meows, again and again, a ridiculously hot symphony of gravelly and whiny noises. 

Kihyun’s thighs stick together, a shudder runs down his spine. He thinks he might stop breathing. Thinks his heart might explode.

“Come, kitten.” 

Changkyun’s mouth falls open with a strangled, thick moan. He tenses and melts, stills and quivers. A heavy moan drips from Kihyun’s own lips as he keeps jerking Changkyun off. Tugging every last bit of come out of his poor, spent dick until Changkyun’s eyes sparkle with overstimulation. Rolling the sticky head around his palm until Changkyun starts to wail.

But Changkyun does his best to recover, weakly suggesting, “S-sit on my face?” 

Kihyun wholeheartedly agrees. He spreads his legs on either side of Changkyun’s damp, splotchy face and grunts when his clit bumps against Changkyun’s nose. 

Changkyun pants against Kihyun’s warm cunt for a moment —to regain his senses or send shivers up Kihyun’s spine, Kihyun can’t tell— before stretching his mouth open. He’s obviously exhausted, slowly mouthing at Kihyun and stretching his tongue upwards, so Kihyun helps him out. 

He grips the headboard, buries his other hand in Changkyun’s hair, and rocks back and forth. Changkyun’s _hot_ — hot and breathy and drained, and Kihyun rolls his hips harder, faster. Every nerve in his body crackles, his tits bounce lightly, his thighs jump. Changkyun whimpers and tears spill from his eyes; Kihyun knows he must feel spent, weak, _used_.

“Do you like it? Do you like it when I use you, kitty?” he grits out. Changkyun _mhm_ ’s quietly, curling his tongue up into Kihyun. He does his best —pressing and flicking and swirling— but he mostly just lets Kihyun move into, against his mouth however he wants. He’s so pliant, so _good._ Sweat gathers all over Kihyun’s skin. “Poor pet, you’re _barely_ getting me off. I have to do _everything_ myself—”

A moan cuts Kihyun short. Changkyun’s tongue goes deep, deeper inside of him, and stays there, filling him _just_ enough, and Kihyun tells him to stay, to stay put like a good little kitty. 

It doesn’t take much: Kihyun’s middle finger drags more of Changkyun’s spit and his own wetness over his clit, circles harshly and taps lightly, feels the Need build and _build_ in his lower belly. And then Changkyun’s tongue pushes the most pitiful meow into, against him, and that’s all it takes. He rolls into the orgasm, into Changkyuns hot mouth. Gasps loudly. Sees white.

When he eventually slides off of Changkyun’s face, he still feels like a hot water balloon, moments from bursting. Every breath crackles and stutters. His hands stumble and shake over the ropes around Changkyun’s wrists. Changkyun’s arms flop against the bed and he laughs lightly, grin far too smug for somebody who just got catboy-fucked. 

Kihyun groans; he knows _exactly_ what words are about to come out of that obnoxious, hot mouth.

“You really _do_ love this catboy bussy.”

**Author's Note:**

> responses of any kind = a dollar added to changki's catboy gear fund  
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
